Casey and Sarah vs the Final Mission
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: On Sarah and Casey's last mission protecting Chuck, they fear they may not make it. What hidden feelings may come out? You'll have to read to see. SarahxCasey.


**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but I don't own any of the characters from Chuck, despite how much I want to. I do own the gunmen though, but that isn't saying much.**

**Welcome, to my little Chuck fanfiction. I am sorry it is not what most of you were wanting but I felt the urge to write it.**

**Okay, I know that Casey/ Sarah is not a big ship, but in moments on the show, the looks they give each other and how they act, I can't help but think how cute they are together. I still like Chuck/ Sarah, but I felt like this ship needed to be heard.**

**I hope some of you appreciate all the work I did on it and enjoy it.**

Gunshots sounded all around, deafening the elite pair.

Twelve gunmen were positioned around the cubicle complex, exactly so that if the deadly duo were to move from their cubicle, they would be gunned down in an instant.

The two secret agents, sheltered in the cubicle nearest the main office, were to keep anyone form entering it. Their mission was to protect Chuck while the Intersect was taken out of his brain in the office. This would be the last mission Sarah and Casey would take part in together.

Based on the way things were going so far, they feared this would be their last mission period.

Careful to not get hit himself, Casey moved just enough to shoot at the attackers and then out of their range.

Breathing heavily from her latest near miss, Sarah asked, "How many rounds do you have left?"

Checking quickly, Casey sighed, "Not enough. You?"

Taking out her pack, Sarah briefly closed her eyes in a moment of disappointment, then opened them to answer, "The same."

John Casey inwardly swore, bitterly said, "Doesn't look good does it?"

"Not really." She responded, preparing to attack again.

Casey noticed this and did the same with sweat gathering on his brow then asked, "On three?"

She nodded, "One."

"Two."

And without saying the final number, the two reached around opposite sides of the cubicle and shot twice each. Casey grazed the marksman nearest them and Sarah struck the gut of an enemy further away. Sarah's victim fell to the floor from his perch on a desk and didn't rise again. As the two settled back into safety from the bullets peppering the cubicles walls, Casey noted appreciatively, "Nice shot."

Repositioning her gun, Sarah looked up and smiled slightly, "Thanks."

With less anger in his voice then on any other mission, Casey went on, "No, I mean it. I suppose I'm trying to say… um…" the expert NSA agent for the first time in a long time, was having trouble getting his words out, "it's just our job here is almost over. You can't tell anyone else or I will hunt you down, but it hasn't been entirely crap working with you."

To others this statement would be half an insult but coming from John Casey to Sarah Walker, was just about the equivalent, of 'it's been a real honor and pleasure to work with you'.

Sarah's eyes had widened slightly in astonishment at her soon-to-be ex-partner. The calmness she responded with did nothing to show the true shock she felt inside as she said with all honesty, "You too."

Casey continued in a casual tone that betrayed the situation the two were in, "Today's our last mission together, isn't it?"

Saddened more than she would ever admit, she answered, "Yeah, it is."

To hide the small frown that had appeared on Casey's face, he peeked around the corner at the opposition. He jerked his head back just in time to avoid getting his head blasted off by the multitude of bullets that went charging at the sight of him.

Exhausted by the fight, Casey whispered, "There's still eleven left of the original eleven. Do you think we can make it?"

Forcing more optimism in her voice then she felt, Sarah answered, "There may be hope yet."

Cocking his head at her, Casey inquired, "Does that mean we're screwed?"

Brushing away the facade she put on, she nodded heavily, "Oh yeah. We're screwed."

Sarcasm coating his voice, Casey muttered, "Perfect."

Ignoring the taunts of the gunmen, Sarah looked over at Casey, "So what now?"

Putting more thought in answering then the CIA agent thought necessary, Casey replied, "Well, if you had the chance to do something great right before you died, would you do it?"

A little taken back by the deep question, she responded anyway, "Yeah. I would. Absolutely."

Seemingly relieved, Casey said, "Great, now I can do this."

And before anything could be done to stop it, Casey reached over to Sarah and kissed her straight on lips. The euphoria that existed in that moment was unmatched by any felt before in either life. And for them it lasted for an eternity but the moment their lips pulled apart, it seemed to have been over far too soon.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but over the years we have been together I have grown to regard you as an excellent agent, a good friend and someone I couldn't let slip away before I got to kiss." Casey said all this with no regard to the marksmen still firing at their cubicle. He continued breathing heavily, "Say or think what you want but if I hadn't have kissed you I would have regretted it."

He then made to fire at the taunting men again, but Sarah grabbed his arm and looked straight into his eyes. With every bit of emotion and earnest the occasion required she said, "I couldn't have agreed with you more. Casey, I have been waiting for too long to do that and I don't want it to never happen again. Let's win this."

Smiling, Casey was filled with all the adrenaline and energy need to fight off an elephant. An idea sparked in his brain, "Shall we charge them? All or nothing?"

"All or nothing." Sarah agreed smiling also.

Without warning. The pair charged out from their hiding spot, guns lazing and with the few bullets left between them, the enemy was caught off guard and dealt with swiftly. Standing in the middle of the destroyed cubicle complex surrounded by the opponents they had just been hiding from, the two agents met.

Standing close together, Sarah looked up at him with a coy smile, "That was easy. Maybe we should have done that sooner."

"Maybe." Casey replied, closing in to kiss her gently on her soft lips, "Or maybe we should just save it for special occasions."

With that he began to turn away from her, grinning but she grabbed him once more for an encore, "Maybe not."

And once more, their lips met, and though they both believed it right now, this would not be their last kiss but one of the many more to come in the next few years they spent as partners on other assignments.

**And that's that. It is over. I hope most of you made it this far and will review and tell me if you liked it or not (which will not be most of you)**

** Oh, and to the readers who really liked this story, I may be inclined to start writng a story with Sarah,/Casey, but then again that is only if I get enough reviews.  
**

**but please guys review! **


End file.
